


South Park-Beginnings

by TOkun92



Category: South Park
Genre: Cult of Cthulhu, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOkun92/pseuds/TOkun92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the town of South Park came into being. And Kenny's conception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Park-Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

I hope you all enjoy this. I apologize for not updating any of my other stories. College is a pain in the ass. Really sucks up my time and patience. And joy. Anyway, enjoy.

South Park Beginnings

Raymond Mackelroy stared at the people below him. In the high mountains of California, he and his bretheren, intent on surviving, intent on summoning Cthulhu, decided to help build a town. He hated the everyone there, but knew they were necessary.

After a failed attempt a trying to summon The Great Old Ones, The Cult of Cthulhu had become crippled. Where there used to be thousands, there was now only seven. His was the largest chapter in this country, and it was now reduced to almost nothing. The Death Lord would never come if It didn't have any subjects.

After the slaughter of The Cult, as well as all but one of the unholy high priests, they retreated into the mountains. They were so close to bringing Him here. To ending this world. But those damn Catholics had to go and ruin everything. God, that disgusting amalgamation of creatures, had sent them to annihilate The Cult, and they had almost succeeded.

The Catholics, while weak and stupid, were many in number. Whereas The Cult of Cthulhu was small. It dwarfed in comparison. Raymond often wondered how they grew to be so powerful, so plentiful. He figured it out all those years ago. The Cult had to operate in secrecy, in order to avoid being destroyed by those who wished to eliminate them. To do this, they had to limit their membership. Only a select few were allowed in.  
Being picky about their members made it easy for them to be wiped out. The Catholics, as well as all other religions, had countless worshippers. People who 'believed' in their god, who 'worshipped' their god. The Cult of Cthulhu had limited themselves to only those who would truly give themselves over to The Death Lord. This was their flaw.

Raymond realized that most people did not believe in god, or, at the very least, not care. After all, why would they still murder, steal, rape? They only 'worshipped' them because they had so many pleasures; beer, guns, women, fun. He had set out enlarge the number of Cultists, and found his method; by simply offering what they wanted.

Most of the new members were nothing but drunks, who did not even realize what they were doing. But whether they knew or not didn't matter; they still did it. The true believers in Cthulhu used their stupidity and greed to grow in power and number. The night had finally come to summon to Cthulhu, to raise The Sunken City. Even the Catholic Church hadn't intervened, they might still have succeeded. But the drunken idiots caused the ceremony to become interrupted, causing them to fail miserably.

Raymond was disheartened, but after one year of living in the mountains, he realized he could still summon Cthulhu. He and the other surviving Cultists, Adler, Richards, Simmons, Treks, Stone, and Parker, decided to use this town. The Catholics taught their religion to the children, grabbing them when they were young. Why couldn't they do the same? They ensared the children when they young, raising them to one day summon The Death Lord.

They allowed the Catholics to stay, and made sure to even blend in with them. The Father of the Church, Priest Maxi, never caught on to his flock joining their own, and neither did the flock itself. After 150 years, The Cult had grown again. The truly devout members were few, but their influence and power were far larger than ever before. There were less than fifty Cultists in South Park, and yet they were so close to their goal.

The Cultists served their strongest alcohol at their latest 'meeting'. The drunken townspeople had no idea what was in store. Jim Mackelroy handed another cup of beer to some random woman, who walked drunk, slipping and falling on her fat ass seconds later. He looked at his watch. It was time.  
Jim walked away from the table, and headed for his back yard. He could hear people cheering. More importantly, he could hear the familiar chanting of the spell. Shoving past the drunks and tweekers, Jim made it to the front of the spectacle. A young red headed girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, was being violated by an older man, perhaps twenty or twenty-five, wearing a hat with the word, 'Vodka', printed on it.

He focused on the chanting. "Klaatu. Barada. Nikto. Cthulhu Fhtagn. Cthulhu Fhtagn." He looked over the pentagram that the lovers were in; flawless. The fires that illuminated the night were still burning strong, standing on each point of the inverted star. Once the seed was planted within the girl, the one who would bring about Cthulhu's rule would be conceived. All of these drunken idiots thought it was just a sex show for their disgusting entertainment. Including the two in the circle.

Sirens alerted Jim Mackelroy to the police. People started running, not wanting to get arrested. He looked behind him to see police cuffing drunken partygoers. He looked back at the two in the circle; they weren't finished yet, and the man tried to get up to run away, but fell due to being entangled in the girl.

Jim hurried over to stop the police from advancing. He tried telling them that this was a private party, but was brought to his knees by the officer closest to him, a young officer with a nametag on his uniform; Barbrady. The police then went passed him, and he turned his head to look at the two in the circle. Their clothes were now back on them, and they tried to flee from the police. But they were caught.

Jim Mackelroy sat in his cell, rage building up inside him every second. He was so close. The child was about to be conceived. But now everything was ruined. They had spent months preparing for the conception of the child. They had only that one night to perform the ritual, and now it was gone.  
The Cult Leader put his head down, sulking. So close. They had been so close. "Hey! I didn't know the bitch was fifteen!" Jim looked up to see the man in the hat being shoved into a seat next to a desk by the same officer who had cuffed him. Barbrady. "I mean come on! You saw her!"  
"That doesn't excuse what you did, Mr. McCormick," Barbrady told him. "The fact is, she's underage, and you committed a crime.

"But she wanted it!" the man, McCormick, yelled. "She came onto me!"  
The girl from the circle was sitting in a chair further away from him, cuffed to the chair like he was. She heard him yelling, and decided to yell back. "That don't matter, you limp-dick fuck!" she yelled. "I'm still underaged! And besides, you deserve to go to jail; you couldn't even hold it in long enough for me to finish!"

Jim perked up at her words. McCormick finished? Then that meant the seed was planted. A female officer uncuffed her and forced her up. "Please, miss, calm down. Your parents are going to be here soon to pick you up."

"Where you takin' me?!" the red-head yelled.  
"Away from him," the officer replied. "We don't need you two yelling at each other." The officer took her away, leaving McCormick to turn red in anger and embarrassment.

McCormick finished. That was all Jim cared about. Since he finished, the seed would without a doubt impregnate the girl. She would probably keep the baby. She already had one before, with the same man. But even if she tried to abort it, it wouldn't work. The child would simply come back. Again and again.

Smiling, Jim began to relax. If what the girl said was true, then she was indeed pregnant. In nine months, she would give birth to a baby, and that baby would one day grow up to revive Cthulhu. He let out a small laugh in triumphant.

"Stop laughing, Mackelroy!" a ginger haired cop told him, hitting the bars of the cell with his nightstick. "You shouldn't be laughing!"

Leave a review please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
